


属于邓多多校长的pwp

by toJoycee9



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toJoycee9/pseuds/toJoycee9
Summary: 大决战前液的性游戏





	属于邓多多校长的pwp

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：捆榜、鞭刑、滴蜡、窒息高潮，没有插入式性行为。

> _“对于一个男人来说，只要女人既能令他快乐又能令他不快乐，他就是个年轻人；如果女人只能令他快乐，他就是一个中年人；如果女人既不能令他快乐又不能令他不快乐，他就是个老年人。现在我们不论年龄，又受虐倾向的人属于哪一类？他是一个只有令他不快乐才能令他快乐的人。”_
> 
> _——Theodor Reik_

 

邓布利多看着桌上那片凤凰的羽毛，两个小时前格林德沃的圣徒把写着“邓布利多亲启”的挑战书送到他手上，在他阅读完毕之后，信笺燃烧了起来，邓布利多在灰烬里找到了这片凤凰羽毛，但他没有动，他一眼就看出那是一把门钥匙。

距离那个夏天已经过去了许多年，而格林德沃却越发喜欢这样决绝的方式，这不是一个好兆头，那些邓布利多惧怕面对的事情，现在都从记忆的深处涌了上来，拜这封信所赐。

夜晚的凉风拂过桌面，凤凰羽毛上的灰烬悉数吹散，邓布利多无力地笑了笑，向那片羽毛伸出了手。

格林德沃正站在蜡烛前沉思，一只手挑逗着那上面跳动的火焰，灼烧的痛感让他全身都暖和起来了，自从他收到圣徒带回来的消息，他就一直这样呆呆地站着，仿佛过了半个世纪那么漫长的时间，直到他听见“啪”的一声，蜡烛的火焰晃动了一下，格林德沃笑了：“瞧，我的小凤凰又飞回来了。”

他转头，看见邓布利多穿着一丝不苟的三件套站在房间的另一头，嘴唇都抿成了一条线，霍格沃兹的老师现在看上去紧张得仿佛是第一次上讲台一样。格林德沃向前跨了一步，就见邓布利多立刻警惕地往后退了半寸，魔杖从他的手里想显现出来。

“我们现在一定要用这种方式说话吗？”格林德沃问。

“你也可以选择不说话，盖勒特。”邓布利多说道。

格林德沃向邓布利多的方向走过去。“但是你选择来见我，”他说，“你犹豫了，但你还是来见我了，为什么，阿尔？”

他们离的非常近，格林德沃能闻见邓布利多身上羊皮纸和油墨的味道，在这样的距离下，任何一方发起攻击，另一方几乎没有反应的时间。邓布利多没有后退，他对格林德沃说：“他们告诉我，你没有来英国，是因为你怕我。”

“你也是这样认为的？”

邓布利多摇摇头，道：“我知道是什么原因。”

“因为过去的事情。”格林德沃说。

“因为过去的事情？”邓布利多冷笑，“盖勒特，因为你的逃跑，那个夏天对我来说从来就没有过去，它直到现在还经常出现在我的梦境里，出现在我的意识里。”

“所以你来就是为了听我给你道歉的？”

“阿莉安娜可不会因为你的道歉醒过来。”

“我很快就会找到复活石了，阿尔……”

邓布利多想嘲笑格林德沃的执迷不悟，或者戳穿他寻找复活石的目的其实是为了集结阴兵，但是他发现自己失败了，当“复活石”三个字从格林德沃的嘴里蹦出来，他就仿佛被拉回到戈德里克山谷里的那个夏天，那个夏天里所有的疯狂和执念再一次回到他的脑海里，有个声音在他耳朵边叫着：“得到它！得到它！”

邓布利多用力摇了摇头，想把脑海里的声音驱逐掉，但格林德沃却在这个时候握住了邓布利多的肩膀，邓布利多立刻做出了应激反应，他的魔杖射出一道光，格林德沃被弹飞了两米摔在地上，但他没有还手，只是安静地坐在那里观察邓布利多。

邓布利多走到格林德沃的面前，慢慢蹲下来与他平视，眼神十分复杂。“你有去看过阿莉安娜吗？”他问，“我每年回去，总会在那看见白色的鸢尾花。”

格林德沃的指尖轻轻划过邓布利多的脸颊，眉头压低，眼中似有深情：“这不是你的错，阿尔，不要用它折磨你自己。”

邓布利多握住格林德沃的手，眼泪从他蓝色的眸子里掉出来，他低着头，身体微微颤抖着，他说：“是我的错，都是我的错，是我的魔咒杀死了阿莉安娜，你知道的，是我杀死了她。”

格林德沃用力抓住邓布利多的两条胳膊，把他往自己身边拽了拽，语气变得强硬了起来：“看着我，阿不思，我们谁也不知道当年发生了什么，我不可能比你知道得更多了，不要去想这些，好吗？明天决斗的时候如果你想起这些，你就完了！”

邓布利多摇头：“我做不到，我试过了，抱歉，我应了你的邀请，我来见你了，但我做不到。”

格林德沃看了他好一会儿，久到邓布利多甚至要怀疑他是不是会再次抛下自己离开，最后格林德沃张了张嘴，声音非常轻：“你还记得我们以前玩过的游戏吗，阿尔？”

邓布利多感到胃里一阵抽搐，他知道格林德沃口中的“游戏”指的是什么，他的膀子在格林德沃的手里颤抖着，说不上是因为恐惧还是因为激动。“明天……”他听见自己说，“明天，我们可能有一方会死在对方的魔杖下。”

“但是今天，如果能让你好过一点，我不介意为你做这些。”说着，格林德沃在红发巫师的额头印上一个吻。

一根10米长的尼龙绳出现在格林德沃的手里，他问邓布利多：“你需要穿着衣服吗？”邓布利多犹豫了一下，然后摇了摇头，将自己的马甲、衬衫一件一件地脱了下来，整个过程好像不是在为了一个性游戏做准备，而是在等着接受一场神圣的洗礼。

格林德沃站在赤裸的邓布利多面前，他忍不住多看了两眼，但很显然他的教授现在无法承受自己沉重的注视，于是格林德沃收回了目光，将绳子对折挂在邓布利多的脖子上，前胸、心口和腹部打上三个结，然后让绳子从邓布利多下体绕过去，绕到背后，从颈后穿过去，再让两股绳子依次从腋下、腰部绕到正面，从绳结之间的缝隙穿过去，最后回到邓布利多的性器上，绳子在那密林丛生的根部打上了一个结。

“坐下吧。”格林德沃说，他搬了自己日常办公的扶手椅，让邓布利多坐下，然后他挥了挥魔杖，黑色的绢纱将邓布利多的双手反绑在椅背后面，两个脚踝也被绑在椅子的两条腿上。

“如果你准备好了，我们就可以开始了。”

邓布利多听到，笑了笑：“我以为我们已经开始了。”

格林德沃的嘴角微微低上扬，黑色的绢纱缠绕上邓布利多的头部，将他眼睛一并遮挡了起来。

皮革制的散鞭落在邓布利多的肩头，缓缓扫过他漂亮的锁骨，格林德沃将鞭头抵住邓布利多一侧脸颊，让他被迫别过头去，冰冷的声音从邓布利多的头顶落下来：“你来晚了。”

邓布利多点点头，他不仅被剥夺了视力，游戏里他同样被剥夺了说话的权力。

“告诉我，收到信之后的两个小时里，你做了什么？”

他的支配者开始问他的话，邓布利多动了动嘴唇：“我……坐在椅子上。”

“仅仅是这样？”格林德沃的声音似乎有些愠怒。

“不……我在想你。”

散鞭从邓布利多的脸颊上离开了，这让邓布利多颤抖了起来，眼前的黑暗让他全身上下异常地敏感，散鞭再一次落在了他的身上，这次是他的胸口，因为捆绑的缘故，他的乳房被勒出女人的形状，散鞭蹭过尖尖的乳头，冰凉的触感让他的肌肉都紧绷了起来。

格林德沃没有辜负他的期待，他有力地转动手腕，散鞭以一种微妙的力度抽在邓布利多一侧的乳房上。邓布利多立刻叫了出来。

格林德沃没有做太多的停顿，惩罚一个接一个地落在邓布利多的前胸、腰际、和大腿内侧。邓布利多咬着牙承受着，却总是克制不住细碎地呻吟，他本能地挣扎着，但那些上了魔法的黑绢纱，仿佛拥有了意识一般，将他的四肢束缚得越来越紧。

这一轮惩罚结束之后，散鞭离开了邓布利多的身体，格林德沃停顿了片刻，让疼痛的余韵慢慢爬上邓布利多的皮肤，酥麻的感觉像通了电一样刺激着邓布利多的神经末梢。

格林德沃开口道：“你的皮肤变成粉红色的了，邓布利多，你可真淫荡。”

邓布利多的下体颤巍巍地硬了起来，而这一切都没能逃过格林德沃的眼睛。

黑色的绢纱拉动邓布利多的四肢，让他反坐在椅子上，光滑的后背和臀部暴露在格林德沃的面前，格林德沃手里的散鞭扫过邓布利多的脊背，带动起对方的颤栗，肌肉不自然地鼓起，尚未用力便已然听见了微微的喘息声。

“啪——”一声清脆的响动，格林德沃面无表情地抽打在邓布利多雪白的后背上，脆弱的皮肤立刻开始泛出红色的鞭痕。邓布利多攥紧了双手，呜咽着承受着身上有力的惩罚。格林德沃的节奏控制得很好，既留给了邓布利多喘息的时间，又在空中划出紧凑的音符。

“你就应该遭受这样的惩罚，邓布利多教授。”散鞭抽打在邓布利多的蝴蝶骨上，格林德沃缓缓地说。

“最伟大正直的巫师，其实是个喜欢被羞辱的婊子。”

这次鞭子落在了腰际，邓布利多吃痛，瑟缩了一下。

“你有多想斩断我们之间的联系？”

啪——

“你有多想掩盖你的过去？”

啪——

“你那些阴暗的想法，有谁知道吗？”

轻飘飘上扬的语调，重重落在臀缝里的鞭刑，穴口猛地收缩，邓布利多落下泪来。

格林德沃蹲下来，平视邓布利多，对方的眼泪已经打湿了绢纱，格林德沃温柔地抚摸着邓布利多红色的头发，语气也柔软了起来：“你哭了，阿不思，你感到难以承受，是吗？”

邓布利多摇了摇头，格林德沃重新恢复了冰冷的语调：“那么，你需要更加严苛的惩罚。”

格林德沃拽住邓布利多颈后的绳索，将他从椅子上提起来，扔在沙发上，走到酒柜前拿出一瓶红酒，拔开塞子，将瓶口塞进邓布利多的嘴里。

“喝。”他命令道。

邓布利多就着瓶口攫取着暗红色的酒液，格林德沃倒得又快又急，被动的灌入很快让邓布利多呛住了，他忍不住咳嗽，酒液从嘴里涌出来，更多的红色液体又源源不断地灌进去，最后他只能选择躲开，一边咳嗽一边大口地喘着气，任由格林德沃将剩下的红酒尽数从他的头上淋下去。

暗红色的液体流过教授的脸庞，流过他修长的颈项，流过他性感的锁骨，从被束缚的胸膛蜿蜒向下，经过平坦的小腹，最后汇聚在那密林深处，染红了身下的沙发。

红色的液体很衬他苍白的皮肤，格林德沃揪住邓布利多的头发，逼迫他把头扬起来，语气变得十分危险：“你让酒都洒光了，邓布利多教授。”

邓布利多又开始流泪，罪恶感开始侵入他的身体，那些红酒像鲜血一样染红了自己眼前的黑纱。他抖动着双肩，断断续续地说：“求你、求你……”

“想要得到宽恕吗？”格林德沃居高临下地看着他。

被蒙着眼睛的，红头发的，浑身“欲血”的教授点了点头。格林德沃抬起手，烛台上的半截蜡烛缓缓飘向他，他用两根手指捏住，将烛焰靠近邓布利多的脸庞。邓布利多感受到了热度和蜡烛的气味，他哼了一声，呼吸急促了起来，开始瑟瑟发抖。

蜡烛微微倾斜，烛泪落下来，啪嗒一声掉在邓布利多的左胸，红发的教授身形一阵，轻轻地抽泣。滚烫晶莹的液体向下滚落，很快在起伏的胸口凝固成白色的痕迹，皮肤被灼烧至通红，邓布利多扬起头大口地喘气。

“求你……”他说。越来越多的烛泪依从他的祈求落在他身上，脖颈、乳头、腹部，每一次的滴落都带来受虐者的呻吟，格林德沃最后在邓布利多裸露的私处上方停住了，呻吟也因此而停止。邓布利多等待着，等待着他期待的那一滴烛泪，等待即将到来的痛苦，然而他失算了，他听见格林德沃没有感情的声音：“转过去，屁股抬起来让我看。”

邓布利多照做，他用一种非常羞耻的姿势趴在沙发上，脸颊贴着沙发坐垫，双膝跪着，屁股高高地撅起来，送到格林德沃面前。格林德沃将蜡烛靠近邓布利多的臀部，说道：“我看不见你的脸，阿不思，如果你需要停下，就喊阿莉安娜的名字。”说完，他手腕轻轻一抖，一滴烛泪精准无误地落在邓布利多的后穴上。

邓布利多尖叫了起来，他的腰部剧烈地抖动，丰满的臀肉将洞口藏了起来。格林德沃的声音笼罩下来：“打开，用你自己的手。”说着他解开了反绑着邓布利多双手的黑绢纱。

邓布利多颤巍巍地扒开自己的臀瓣，格林德沃将蜡烛凑近了，那道缝隙，黄豆般大小的烛泪再次落下，这次格林德沃让蜡烛滴在嫩肉上，任由滚烫的液体滑落进臀缝深处，在其尚未凝固之时，一滴接一滴的融化的蜡烛纷纷滴落，邓布利多挣扎着，灼烧的痛感让他不停地尖叫，随着越来越多的蜡烛落在自己身上，臀缝、后穴、囊袋和大腿内侧，他的私处很快就泥泞不堪，冷却凝固下来覆盖在穴口，邓布利多感到自己就像一件精致的礼物，被自己的主人亲手包装，亲手封口，等待着被拆封。

邓布利多不知道，实际情况远比他自己想象的还要热火，格林德沃看着身下的邓布利多，他浑身上下都是红肿的鞭痕、凝固的烛泪，被麻绳勒住的肌肉饱满的身躯，整个私处都是伤痕、淤青和从他前端分泌的液体，最后被白蜡封得严严实实。格林德沃情不自禁地把手放在邓布利多的臀缝处，缓慢而有力地抚摸着，粗糙的手掌将白蜡尽数碾碎，被蹂躏的穴口露出来，战战兢兢地收缩着，坚硬的前端冒出更多的液体，滴落在沙发上。

被“拆封”的认知让邓布利多越发激动，他肆无忌惮地啜泣着，泪水打湿了脸庞，打湿了沙发坐垫，他感到有一股强大的力量将他的身体拽起来，他换了姿势，躺在沙发上，格林德沃俯下身来与他接吻。

两个滚烫潮湿的口腔碰撞在一起，格林德沃揪着邓布利多的头发，撕咬对方的嘴唇，扫荡着他的津液，攫取邓布利多口中仅剩的氧气。邓布利多的胸膛剧烈地起伏，这是他们阔别了数十年来第一个吻，以施虐者和受虐者的姿态，感情的羁绊和道德上的负担都统统被他们抛弃了，两个人都仿佛用掉了身上所有的力气，邓布利多感到窒息，但这正是他想要的。

格林德沃尝到了邓布利多嘴里的酒气，他吻了一会儿，感到自己的脸上开始潮热，于是他放开神志不清的邓布利多，一边抚摸着他的头发，一边专注地看着他迷离的双眼。

少顷，邓布利多睁开眼睛看着格林德沃，他的嘴唇动了动，格林德沃听见他说：“用、用白绫。”

格林德沃没有动，但邓布利多几乎是哀求他，于是格林德沃的手中出现了一条非常宽的白绫，但他仍然很犹豫，他们已经几十年没有相见，他不确定他们两个还能保有足够的默契，他看了看手中的白绫，又看了看邓布利多殷切的目光，最后他妥协了，他的凤凰愿意把自己交到他手上，至少凤凰是信任自己的。

“你会没法说话，如果需要停止，请竖起一根手指，请一定要让我知道。”格林德沃说。

邓布利多点了点头，紧接着，格林德沃用白绫绞住了邓布利多修长的脖颈。

“呃——”邓布利多抓住格林德沃的手，脸上很快因为缺氧憋得通红，格林德沃仔细地观察着邓布利多的表情，在确认他仍旧可以呼吸后，格林德沃稍稍加重了束缚的力度。

邓布利多的脖子高高地扬起，白绫缠绕在他的喉结之上，他痛苦地喘息，但脸上却是解脱的表情，他没有向格林德沃竖起手指，于是格林德沃又在他的脖子上缠上一圈白绫。

邓布利多挣扎了起来，两条腿在沙发上乱蹬，细碎的呻吟也被白绫勒住，发不出一丁点的声音，他张着嘴，向一条脱水的鱼，眼皮上翻，脑子里都是嘈杂的嗡鸣，全身上下的血液都凝固了，格林德沃还在收紧白绫，邓布利多的下体达到了前所未有的硬度。

“你可以停止，阿不思。”格林德沃说，但是此时邓布利多根本听不见任何东西，人生的画面开始在他眼前飞快的放映，各种各样的声音，各种各样的颜色暗淡下去，他时而浑身冰冷，又时而滚烫如火，他看见了凤凰，看见自己焚烧了起来，变成一堆随风而逝的灰烬。

邓布利多射了出来。

几乎是同时，格林德沃松开了手里的白绫，一个无声咒解开他身上所有的束缚，将邓布利多扶起来，飞快地给他顺气。

邓布利多花了足足两秒钟的时间才恢复呼吸，他大口大口的喘气，空气灌进肺里，带动胸腔也疼痛了起来，重新恢复了视力的他低头看了看自己小腹喷洒上白色的液体，格林德沃抱着他，脸上是非常愧疚的表情。

“对不起……对不起，阿不思，我不应该在你崩溃的时候提出来做这个……你本应该在几分钟前就让我停止这一切的。”

邓布利多的脖颈上留下了鲜红的勒痕，他可能伤着嗓子了，声音十分沙哑，他虚弱地靠在格林德沃的身上，说：“不，我感觉很好。”

“可是你的情绪让你忽略了自己的极限。”

但是邓布利多还是重复着：“不，我感觉很好。”

格林德沃用自己的外套将赤裸的邓布利多裹起来，将脆弱的人揽进怀里紧紧地抱住，吻了吻邓布利多的鬓角，然后任由对方缩在自己的胸口听心跳的声音。邓布利多花了一些时间让自己从游戏的领域里走出来，力量一点点回到自己的身体里，灵魂恢复了它的重量，格林德沃看着邓布利多的眼神逐渐清明了起来，眉头也有所舒展。

“阿尔，你还好吗？”格林德沃问。

邓布利多抚摸着格林德沃的脸颊，在对方的嘴唇上印下一个轻轻的吻。“谢谢你，盖勒特。”他说，然后双手环住了黑魔王的腰。

“让我在你这里待到天亮吧。”

——END——


End file.
